Running Away Never Got Anyone Anywhere
by rockafellow
Summary: Shes dead. No, she cant be dead. Girls like that dont die. shes fine. thier all lying. shes alright...
1. Boy I Hate The Secret Service

**IM BACK! And yes I know your thinking this is just another classic number 3 runs away from the kids next door and number 4 is all sad, boo hoo, next story please! Well its not. So just read it!**

* * *

"Hurry up, numbah five! I gotta make dinner tonight!" Kuki Sanban aka Numbah three yelled at her friend.

"Numbah fives comin. Why do you always have to make dinner anyway? Shouldn't one of your parents be doin this junk? I mean you're only ten!" The dark skinned girl sighed and ran to catch up with her friend.

"Never mind." Numbah three skipped along beside numbah five until they reached her house. They said good bye then kuki went into her house and numbah five continued to walk down the street headed to hers.

"Mooshie! ( I don't know how to spell it! But ya'll know who im talking about!) Where are you?"

"Upstairs!" a small voice answered.

Numbah three flung her book bag down and headed to the kitchen wondering what to make.

"Mooshie, what do you want for dinner?" She yelled.

"Burgers!"

"Sounds good." Numbah three yelled while she got out some burgers and fries from the freezer and pulled out two frying pans and started to cook.

**

* * *

**

"Yes!" Wally Beatles yelled as he jumped up and pointed a finger in Hoggie Gilligan's face and yelled "I whopped your butt!"

Hoggie/ Numbah two had a confused look on his face and surrendered his controller over to Numbah one or Nigel Uno.

"Now if only you could beat me." Numbah one said as he slid off the couch controller in hand.

"Hey guys!" Numbah three said as she walked into the Kids Next Door living room (I don't know what they call it ok!)

"Hi." The guys said at the same time then went back to their game.

"Ooo! Can I play?" they nodded.

"HA! I WON!" Numbah four said laughing. "I beat numbah one!"

"Yay! My turn!" Numbah three said happily. Numbah ones face looked like he just saw the end of the world coming right at him as he soberly handed the controller to the Asian girl.

They played a few more games then numbah one said

"Alright guys, im done. Night!"

"Ya, me too." Numbah four said yawning.

"Wee! Bed time!" Numbah three said as she headed off to her room. Numbah two just headed off still puzzled at how numbah four beat him.

**

* * *

**

Numbah four and numbah three were walking home from school.

"So, you wanna come to the tree house and play some more video games?" Numbah four asked.

"Sur-"Numbah three stopped as she saw her dad's car in her driveway. "Uh... actually I uh... have homework I need to do... ya! See ya!" She said then ran into her house.

"Dad?" She said faintly. She found her dad sitting on their couch looking at a picture. She knew it was her mothers.

"Honey, go pack your stuff. We're leaving tomorrow- no wait, actually get your sister and come down here."

"Dad! No! We can't! I won't!"

"Kuki. Please. Just get your sister and come down here." She hated to see her father, even if he was an adult, like this so she got Mooshie and came down and sat next to him on the dark blue couch. Her mother had always like dark colors. Red's and blues especially.

"Kuki, Mooshie, I have something to tell you. This isn't easy so im just gonna come right out and tell you. When I was finishing collage, I had some bad experiences with a man. I don't know why but this man wanted- wants to kill me and my family. So you know how I told you your mother died in a car crash? Well, really this man shot her just a few months after Mooshie was born."

"So, the secret service got involved in this and the reason we have moved a few times-"

"More like thirteen." Kuki mumbled under her breathe. Her father heard.

"So the secret service got involved in this and we have had to move thirteen times is so that the man wouldn't kill us. We had to keep him off our case somehow. Now they have come up with a better idea. But we couldn't do this idea unless I told you."

Mooshie who had been quiet this entire time finally spoke up "What's the idea?"

"We have to fake our death. It'll be in a car crash or something. It will go in the newspaper, so that when he comes here to find us we will be 'dead' as you might say. The secret service will give us new identities and we'll have to move to a different house. There's one down the street I like and they are going to pay for it. You will go to the same school but they will give us 'makeovers' to make sure we don't look anything like what we did before. Im sorry"

**

* * *

**

**OH NO!!! if you give review I will continue... **


	2. Girls Like That Don't Die

**Yay! Reviews for me! So happy!**

* * *

Wally:

No. She can't be dead. People like her don't just die like that! She was a good person! Good people don't die! She would play a song on her dad's piano when it was her turn to dust instead of just going over the keys don't die! They just don't! But she is...

Everyone was sitting in silence. Number one was the first to know. At breakfast this morning (note he was in his house) his dad pointed out that a girl and her family had died in a car crash yesterday. Number one didn't take that much notice till his dad said that the girl looked like one of his friends.

Number one of course then ran up to the tree house and showed everyone the newspaper. He couldn't say anything so he just shoved it in number fives face. She then passed it to number two who read it then gave it to number four quietly. Number four looked like he just saw the end of the world.

None of them had ever realized that they could actually die. Dying was for old people. Chubby old men and gray haired woman, not happy ten-year old girls. Especially not Kuki. That was just sick.

* * *

Kuki Sanban now sat in a barber's chair. She had to have it all cut off. She was getting a short feather cut. Her sister tried to be helpful and told her that she would kind of look like Peter Pan, only with black hair.

With every snip she hurt. When she was done she went back with her father to the building where the secret service would tell her what to do next. Now she would have to get glasses. Even though she could see perfectly well she was getting those fake ones. They looked real and there were lots of different colors and shapes. She thought about choosing the red ones shaped like hearts but didn't want them. Reminded her too much of her old life. When she was happy.

She finally settled with some small light blue ones. Mushi (I finally figured out how to spell it!) said she looked nice but kuki missed her hair. She felt like instead of her hair being cut off she had an arm cut off.

Now for the wardrobe. Her usual oversized green sweater and black pants were now givin to the good will. Now she had dark blue jeans with lots of pockets on the side and lots of different colored tee shirts.

Mushi also looked different. Her hair was still shoulder length but pulled back in a loose pony tail and was probably going to always look like that. She didn't have glasses though. But she did die the tips of her hair red. She had new clothes too. Light blue jeans and lots of bright red sweaters and tennis shoes.

'_What did we ever do to deserve this?'_ Kuki thought as the secret service agents gave them new names.

* * *

**Next chapter soon!**


	3. I Eat Nails

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

"Alright class" Miss Park said. She was a short, stout Asian woman who pronounced her last name pak. "We have a new student today, Satsuki Kamazani!" A short, black haired girl walked into the fifth (note their 11 and in 5th grade) room. She had a short feather cut and was wearing dark black jeans and a gray sweatshirt on that said 'I eat nails' on the front in black. She looked confident enough.

"You can sit by Abigail, Satsuki." Before the teacher could point or give any gesture to who Abby was the girl sat down next to the girl who apparently was Abby.

"Seems you know your way around... well anyway, please take out your math books and homework everyone. And turn to page 92."

* * *

The teacher drowned on. Kuki- Satsuki was sitting next to Abby. That's what she would be calling her old friends from now on. Wally was on Abby's left and was doodling in his blue notebook.

She had been in Nigel and Hoagie's class before. Now she was with Wally and Abby. Oh joy. Of course, now she gets stuck with her best friend and her boyfriend- well, who she wanted to be her boyfriend anyway.

_No. I never had feelings for number- wally beside him being one of my friends. _Kuki (were gonna call her that) thought.

"Mr. Beatles, what is the answer to number 32?" The teacher broke her thoughts. They were in geography now and kuki switched her math book with her geography silently while wally answered.

"Erm... Kansas?"

"No. Once again you are wrong- wait. Your right! YOU'RE RIGHT? How did you know?"

"I've said that for all my answers and I knew it would be right some day." Wally smiled.

* * *

Kuki was eating lunch alone. She had usually brought her lunch with her friends but the Secret Service had insisted they pay for her and her sister to buy lunch. She was about to take a bite of the spaghetti they were having today when she heard some one scream.

"NO!!!" She heard a gasp and then suddenly someone leaped onto the table, dived, hit her tray, jumped off the table and plunked the tray back onto the table in two seconds flat. Then someone else walked over to her and grabbed the fork out of her hand.

There stood abby. Wally was at the other end of the table with the tray. Everyone started clapping.

"YOU JUST ABOUT GOT YOURSELF KILLED FOOL!" Abby said as she chucked the fork into a nearby garbage can. "YOU CANT EAT CAFFETERIA FOOD! IT CAN KILL YOU!"

Wally walked over and nodded. He didn't say much any more. By now everyone had stopped clapping and gone back to their lunches.

"Now we have to sit and eat with you and make sure you don't kill yourself."

"We have to feed you too." Wally said. Kuki could see a faint smile on his face as he sat down across from her and abby sat on her right.

**please review!!! thank you so much!**


	4. New Member To Be

**Thank you so much for ya reviews!!!**

Kuki was bored. There was nothing good on the TV and she didn't have her video games hooked up yet. Neither was her computer. Her sister was busy with something and her dad was nice and all but he wouldn't exactly play anything fun with you. To him, a nice three hour lecture on the cell sounded fun. Kuki even cleaned her room and did her homework.

'_I'd normally be with the kids next door right now.'_ Kuki thought bitterly. _'But then again, why not? Ill just go over there and if they talk to me or invite me inside I will, but if they don't then ill just pretend Im going to the drug store.'_

She grabbed her grey sweater and ran down the hall and outside.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Kuki walked down the street. She lived only a few blocks away from the tree house so she didn't have to walk far.

Once she was somewhat close to the tree house she slowed down a little. She saw Abby standing on of the balcony things. When kuki was in front of the tree house she yelled up to abby,

"Hey!"

"Huh? Oh hi, Satsuki! Whatchya doing here?"

"Umm..." Kuki thought fast. "We live just down the street. When we were moving here I saw the tree house and wanted to check it out."

"Oh." Abby thought for a moment then yelled "Do ya wanna come up? We've got food! And you can meet the rest of us!"

"Sure." Kuki yelled up and headed over.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

"Yo, everybody! Come here!" Abby yelled up. She and kuki were walking up the stairs. "This is Satsuki, she wants to try out for the kids next door."

"WHAT!" Both kuki and wally yelled at the same time.

"She can't just come barging in here and become a member!"  
"And I never said-" abby cut kuki and Wally off by sticking a hand over both of there mouths.

"So, numbah one. Can she try?"

"Sure she can try. But if she doesn't get through all four levels, she can't."

"Sounds good. So when will we start?"

"How bout now?" Nigel said. "We have nothing better to do."  
"Alright. Just give us a minute." Abby leaded kuki over to a corner, away from the guys.

"Alright, I know you probably have no idea what the Kids Next Door is and, ya we did just meet a couple of days ago but you kind of remind numbah five of someone."

"Who?"

"Kuki Sanban. She died a few weeks before you came. Car crash. Her whole family, well her dad and her sister at least, don't know about her mom. I don't think anyone knows."

"I'm sorry." Kuki said looking away.

"Naw, don't be sorry. Not your fault. She looked kind of like you though. If you take off your hat and glasses and maybe your hair a little longer, maybe. But then again, you don't take off your hat right?" Abby said with a chuckle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Funny Little Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuki walked into the classroom, on her first day. (shes Satsuki, just so ya know) She slips into her seat quietly.  
"Satsuki, I know your new so ill just give you a warning. In my class we are not allowed to where hats. So if you would please take it off..."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I said no. im not taking off my hat."

"Satsuki, take off the hat."

"No, I always where this hat."

"Is there a special reason for wearing this hat?"

"Yes." Kuki replied, face still blank.

"Would you like to share this with us?"

"No."

"Alright." The teacher said with a slight, evil smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Funny Little Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright. Well anyway, I know you can pass these tests. Okay? Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine." Abby said then turned around and walked back to the guys, kuki following silently behind.

**YES I KNOW IM INSANE OK! If I get three reviews I will update!**


	5. Tests and Such

**Im back! Go me! anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it! **

"Alright, Satsuki" Numbah One said to kuki. "We can't just randomly let you be in the KND, so you have to take and pass this test. Just head in here and keep going through this tunnel thing till you get to the end. That's where we'll be waiting.

            Kuki had taken this before, everyone who was in the KND had to. It was going to be easy peasy. She knew it like the back of her hand, because she had seen so many fail while going through it. There were hidden cameras in the tunnel so someone could see you while you were in there. She walked into the tunnel leaving a hopeful abby, a peaceful hoagie, who knows what Nigel was and Wally, Wally was pissed off.

Kuki was surrounded in darkness. Nothing was breathing, moving, or making any noise at all. Yet. She stood still. She knew that if she stepped forward a giant robot would come out. She knew the rest were watching so she took a step forward. A giant ball with mechanical arms rolled out of the wall. She ran forward to it, skidded to the ground, slid under it and switched a button. Nigel, Hoagie, Wally and Abby couldn't see under the robot so they wouldn't know anything except she did something to shut it off.

            Kuki continued forward. She finally came to a room with just a few feet of stone on one side of the room, on the opposite was also a few feet of stone to hold her up. In between the stone was a pool of spinach. Nasty, cruddy green junk, that could knock a kid out just by touchin' it. She went to one of the giant pile of stone to find a few inches from the side she was on to the next. She sidled across.

            Once she was across she continued onward. She came to a dead end. Nothing was there. Just three walls and a hallway leading back to the spinach. She felt along the wall's looking for a few stones sticking out she could climb up. She finally found one to her left. If was out a good chunk. She looked up and saw a few more stones. She continued around the wall to see if there was anything better. Nothing. So she went back and started climbing up. Once she was up she noticed that there was an opening to her left. She should have climbed up there.

            She climbed to her left and then stuck her foot up into the opening and lifted herself up. She continued down the hallway. Now there was a few sticks but nothing else. Kuki remembered that if you stepped on every even numbered step then bubble gum would pop out and stick to your shoe while sharpened candy canes popped out of the walls and came closer. Kuki purposely stepped forward. Bubble gum popped out. She looked around and saw the candy canes.

            She took off her shoe and then stepped forward again, on an even step. She then took off her other shoe and watched as the candy canes grew closer. She examined the step for the guys were still watching and stepped on an odd numbered stone. Nothing happened she took another step on an even one, bubble gum and candy canes. She took off her sock and then stepped on only odd numbers until she was out.

            Now she couldn't remember what came next. She was in a room that looked exactly like one of those dungeons you see in horror movies.

            She took a step forward. Another and one more. Then she felt it. A rumble in the ground, a minny earthquake. Kuki fell to her knees. She saw something pop out of the ground, she felt pain in the left side of her head. She was lifted off the ground, then she blacked out.

            Kuki heard voices. Two, no three, she didn't know. They were all blending together. They were whispering. A girl's and boys, no two boys. One or two she didn't know.

            "Come on!" the girl's voice said. "Ya know she was going to pass! Stupid Delightful Creeps… did you see the way she knocked down the robot in the first one? She slid and popped and was done! It took me like three tries just to get one of it's arms off!"

            "Ya, it took you a while too, numbah one, to get it down. She did it in like two seconds. And the way she got across the spinach! She acted like it was nothing! You knew she was gonna get through it!"

            Kuki opened her eyes. Nigel was on her left, Abby and Hoagie on her right.

            "What happened?" She groaned. She felt her head, to find a bandage wrapped tightly around it. "My head…"

            "You were in your test. You almost were done when the Delightful Brats decided to barge in, they thought you were someone else and so they grabbed you and flung you against the wall. Your okay now, we beat em up for ya." Abby said with a smile.

            "Who are the delightful brats?" Kuki acted confused, remembering they still thought she was Satsuki.

            "They're the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, our arch enemies." Numbah One said "You see, the kids next door are kids fighting against adults. Im sure Numbah Five has told you this already but, we are fighting against homework, vegetables, bedtimes and other evil things like that. Numbah Four, Five and myself only have a year till we turn into teenagers and then join the adult side, the Delightful Children have already joined even though there still kids. Shame I know. But hey, guess what? You are now an official member of the KND."

**well… that was kind of odd I know… but yes. And this story isn't going to be like all the rest. I hate being like everyone else so im still going to make this different… heheheh… ahem. **


	6. He knows

**Hmm... didn't get any reviews for the last chapter... ( oh well, I have to finish my story anyway... or else I feel bad... but if someone could review that would be very much appreciated. **

She was in. She, Kuki Sanban, was officially in the kids next door, for the second time. How could she keep this up? She couldn't just keep pretending to be Satsuki for ever! Kuki got off the bed she was laying on. She walked outside to a balcony thing and found numbah four sitting there also. She plopped down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked him

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Her voice trailed off.

"Nothing." He finally turned to her. He glared. "So, you passed?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"You just had to go join didn't you? Just had to take her place. Couldn't have just lived your little happy life alone, now could you?"

"Who are you talking about? Who's place did I take?" Kuki asked quietly.

"Hers. You took hers. She shouldn't have died. She couldn't have. I remember that when we had history together. She always sat at one table and I sat at the one beside her. When she sat down you could see her socks, everyday I would see what pair of socks she had on. She never wore a pair of just plain socks. They always had sheep or puppies or abstract art on them. They were always colorful. We had history on Monday's and Wednesdays and for the whole year she never wore the same pair of socks on the days we had history. Girls, who don't have a single pair of white socks, don't die. I don't know why I keep remembering junk like this. You probably think im insane right?"

Kuki remembered how she always chose her socks carefully on Mondays and Wednesdays. She knew Wally loved looking at her socks, for some odd reason. They made him laugh, which made her laugh. And it was true. She didn't have a any white socks. Well, she did now. But know she was a different person. All her clothes were dark, her personality was now dark and secretive, also. She stood up.

"Sorry, but its like eight and my dad will kill me if I don't get home soon. Bye."

She didn't know why she hurried off. She could have told him. She could have told him that she was okay. That everything was going to be okay. That he wasn't the only one hurting. Not the only one in pain. But she didn't, she scurried off like a fool.

When she got home she walked through the door to see her little sister sitting on the couch with her dad. He quickly jumped up and hugged kuki.

"Honey, im sorry, but he knows."  
"Who? Who knows?" Kuki prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"The man who killed mommy." Mushie whispered.

**OH NO!!! so dramatic... coughs ahem. Well then... ya. Kind of painful I know, but hey! I try okay!!!**


	7. The Truth

**Hey! well, this is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

What did they expect me to do now? They made me give up all my friends and my life millions of times, then they made me fake my death, now what do they want me to do? Can I help it that he knows? WHAT DO THEY WANT ME TO DO? I can't do this for the rest of my life, I just can't! I cant keep moving. I cant keep reliving my life over and over again. I wont. i cant.

Kuki was laying on her bed thinking. She opened her window to feel the cool breeze on her. She soon fell asleep left with nothing but bitter thoughts.

Kuki woke up. She tried to moan cause her entire body hurt. She felt like she slept on the floor. She opened her eyes slightly. He tried to move her hands. She couldn't. They were tied up behind her back. Her legs were also tied together. Her mouth was covered with a cloth that smelled like old soup.

Kuki saw her little sister behind her. Her eyes were wide open now. They were sitting in a bare room. Plain white walls and light wood floors. No windows, and only one door that probably lead into a hall. Only one lamp that barely gave off any light. Kuki could barely see. She looked at her watch on her ankle. 11:52 her watch said. Kuki liked to wear her watches on her ankles instead of her wrists. More comfortable that way. And it made her stand out.

Mushie was awake now. She looked at Kuki with her eyes wide open. They heard the door open and saw a tall dark man walk in. He had little graying hair and callused hands and bare feet. He was wearing baggy sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt with a few yellow stains on the front. He was kind of chubby. He was also wearing something on his head. It looked like a giant sock with holes pocked in big enough for his eyes and mouth.

"Ah? Can't get out can ya? Fools. What are you doing here? Who am i? Well, im getting my revenge on your father. He took away my love. Yes, your mother. Your father was always the popular jock with girls falling for him. I was the nerd. He took away everything I wanted."

"So what, you ask? It's not his fault for being so popular? We had science together. We were doing a lab project and your idiotic dad decided to try an experiment. HE MIXED TO VERY DANGEROUS CHEMICALS TOGETHER? And you know what happened? It started a fire. And guess what happened next? This!" He pulled off his mask thing.

On the left side of his face was normal, but the right his skin was actually dropping down from being burned. There was also a long scar from his eyebrow to his mouth. He put the mask back on.

"So? Why don't I just kill your father? Not as enjoyable. So, I decided to take you. What I will do with you, you'll just have to find out. But ill tell you one thing. You were your father's life. And now that you're gone, He will die slowly and painfully. And so will you.

**ON NO!!!! WERE ALL DOOMED!!! Sorry that was so short! Oh well… please review!!!**


	8. The Plan to be

**OH MY GOODNESS!!! Im so sorry I haven't updated in like the last 3 weeks! Is anyone still reading? If you are then, GO YOU! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wally woke up with a headache. His head was pounding and he heard continuous thumping. His brain was going to explode any second now. He went downstairs to get something to help his head. Everyone but Satsuki was sitting around the round plastic table eating their sugary cereal.

"Numbah four, do you know where Numbah Three is?" Nigel asked him.

"Who? Oh, Satsuki" Wally said annoyed that everyone was calling that annoying Asian girl numbah three. "Haven't seen her." He grabbed some pills and went to his room again. (I know that they probably don't have aspirin and stuff, but pretend they do!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki and Mushie were sitting in the back of an old pick up truck. They had no idea were the man in the mask was taking them. Kuki knew that her father, the police, and her friends would search for her. But she knew there was a very slim chance that they would find her. She needed to escape. And quickly.  
There wont be any happy ending were prince charming comes over and saves me from the evil man. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs saving. This isn't a faerie tale, so find a way out.

The car was pulling into a beat up old house. A shack really. The man got out, then yelled at Kuki and Mushie to get out also.  
"How can we when our ankles are tied together?" Mushie yelled at him.

The man was tired and there was no way that he was carrying them into that house so he undid there ankles and kept the ropes, reminding himself to tie them once they go into the house.

They walked in. The man led him into a room that had nothing but a cot on the floor in the corner and a few windows. The man (were going to call him bob from know on) locked them in and quickly fell asleep on his bed in the room next door.

Kuki had a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT!!! But ill update in the next three days if I get at least one review! Thanks!**


	9. She's Gone

**Halloo!!! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing! Guess where I am? GUESS!!! On a laptop! And who's laptop? MINE! Yay! I got a laptop! Guess what else? ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!!! Anyhoodles, heres your story**

Wally's headache was gone. He could think clearly again. It was morning and it was snowing. Wally leaped out of bed to see if it was actually snowing or if he was just seeing things.

Yup. It was snowing alright. He went to the other's rooms to wake them up and head outside for snowball fights and sledding. But no one was there. '_Well duh_,' Wally thought '_I wake up like three times later then everyone else_' So he headed down to the kitchen. No one was there either '_They went outside without me?_' Wally looked out the window. No one was there either. He walked into the living room to think we're they could be. There they were, all three of them. '_Three?_'

'Where's Satsuki?" He asked. No one answered.

"Well?"

"_Number Three,_ is gone." Number one said slowly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"SHE'S GONE! She's not here. She's nowhere. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Number five burst out suddenly. She stared bitterly down at her slippered feet. "She's gone."

**IM ON A LAPTOP!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE! **

Kuki knew what she was supposed to do. She didn't know how to pull it off though. She was going to escape. She and her sister were going to escape. As soon as they got the chance. She continuously told her sister to sleep as much as she could, so that when the time came, Mooshie would be awake and ready.

There were three of them now. A young man with dark hair a solemn face that looked like it hadn't smiled for years. And a middle aged man that looked her father's age. Also Asian.

Then there was the same insane man who tied them up and dragged them here. They were in the same room with nothing but a mattress in the corner, no windows, and only one door.

Kuki knew what she was supposed to do. She thought. She and her sister were getting really bored. There were two, maybe three levels on this house. They were on the second. They weren't aloud to go downstairs. And if they did they'd probably be killed by the dogs.

Yes, the dogs. The older man, who went by as Renakuah, had brought dogs to make sure no one came downstairs. So, really they had no choice, but to stay up here.

Kuki decided that it wouldn't hurt to go upstairs and see if their was anything to do. So, she and her sister wandered around the house exploring. But the rooms were all like hers, some had a bed. Some had a dresser AND a bed. Wahoo. But basically they were all the same.

They kept wandering upstairs when they came to a stair way. It was very slim. There was no way the other men could fit in there. Kuki could barely fit it there. But when they were up they found a tiny door. They opened it to find a tiny room with a dollhouse in one corner, a trainset in the other, and some other toys. They were pretty old. But they worked.

Kuki knew that the others probably didn't even know this room existed. But there was a window in the corner, Kuki ran over to see if it was close enough to the ground to jump. But, surprisingly enough, it wasn't. So she played in the dollhouse with her sister.

While they played, Kuki wondered if her father was alright. For an adult, he was pretty nice. Then she thought of the kids next door, or abby, of wally. She had hurt them twice now. They probably did know she was gone. They knew where she lived. They knew she was gone, again.

**My chapters are getting shorter!!! EEE!!! Need to stop that. Oh well, next one will be longer and merry c-mas!!! **


	10. The Note so dramatic! heh!

**Heeelloo! Thank you guys SO STANKIN much for you reviews! I love you all! **

**Anyhoodles, here is your story! Im sorry I haven't updated in like ages!**

Kuki didn't think anyone else knew about the room. She figured that she and Mushi were the only one who knew out of everyone who had once lived in this house. Well, someone would have had to put the toys there…

"Come on Mushi, we have to go downstairs again."

Mushi got up reluctantly and followed her sister down the tiny staircase, mumbling about how they needed some rainbow monkeys.

Kuki needed to find out how to get past the dogs. She had an idea, but didn't completely know what to do. Every day, twice a day she and her sister got a tiny piece of chicken, some canned corn and a baked potato. Supposedly it was the cheapest they could find.

So every day she would give her meat to the dogs and every time she would inch a bit closer. She figured if she made friends with the dogs, they'd let her pass. Kuki also found out that each day two of the men would leave to the grocery store our to buy something. Every 3 days at exactly 5:30. Then they'd leave the youngest man home to watch Kuki and Mushi.

She just had to wait.

**Farmedy farmedy farm!**

'How could she be gone? Was that number cursed or something? Was the job of number three cursed? Was anyone who got that spot automatically going to die or leave? Why was it that spot? Why was it number three? She was the weakest. Well, not the weakest, but the most vulnerable. If number one or five or anyone of them got lost, it'd be fine, cause they could fend for themselves, but number three?

What was going on? Wally wandered over to Satsuki's house and looked through a window. It was like every other house. Who would have known that a girl who once lived there had died, and now the girl who lived here was gone.

He wandered into the backyard. He didn't feel uncomfortable. He felt like it was really his own house, his own yard. He just wandered back there.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! (ha!)

Wally's shirt had caught on one of the thorns in one of the thorn bush's. His sleeve now had a giant rip down the middle.

"Ugg…." He sighed and he reached down to pick up his ripped sleeve and found a note.

If you ever want you daughters

Back, meet us at 1003 Black

Bird Avenue at 10:00 pm

On July 26th. Bring crud-loads of

money

us

It was written in bits of cut out magazines. Wally felt like he was in a movie. He realized that he was the first to find the note. July 26th was three days from now.

**IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! And weird… random note in bush… ya…. Well please review and ill update quicker!**


End file.
